


Detox

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex in Wonderland Speculation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: It’s been an hour since she left the virtual world kicking and screaming, clawing for what had felt so good; powerful; in control. Apparently she wasn’t as in control as she thought.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Detox

**Author's Note:**

> This spun from tumblr user butimaloneandfree‘s Supergirl angst week prompt “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt…” It didn’t end up quite so exact, but hopefully there’s still some decent hurt and comfort to be had. This was inspired by the preview for “Alex in Wonderland” and features Alex and Kara in the aftermath.

Kara had to extract her. 

( _“I don’t need help!”_ )

It’s been an hour since she left the virtual world kicking and screaming, clawing for what had felt so good; _powerful_ ; in control.

( _“Just get out of here, Kara!”_ )

Apparently she wasn’t as in control as she thought.

( _“Don’t take this from me-”_ ) 

Medical attention. 

( _“Alex, this isn’t real.”_ ) 

Get cleaned up. 

( _“Get out!”_ )

Think of every jealous, awful, pathetic thing Kara must have seen in her.

( _“Not without you!”_ )

Now Alex sits with her head bowed so her sister can’t see the rusty, bloody shade of color in her eyes. Her jaw notches, fighting the wobble of oncoming tears. The VR world with all its shine is vanished, and now she feels an intense pit of shame in her stomach that makes her nauseous. 

“I’m sorry.” She finally breathes. “I didn’t mean for this to- I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt… to hurt _you_ …”

“I know.” Kara whispers. “Alex, I know.”

“I just feel this- _grief_.” Her voice breaks and the dam breaks and the tears spill. “And I hate it! I hate feeling– _powerless_.”

Kara sucks in a breath and gathers Alex into her arms, hugging her. “Oh, Alex…”

“I just keep _failing_. I can’t stop Lex!” She sobs. “I couldn’t help J’onn in that fire- I can’t work out this weapon- I- I couldn’t save _my dad_ -” 

Kara’s hug grows almost painfully tight, and Alex squeezes right back as hard as she can.

“And then in the Virtual World I was… I was _you_. I could _help_ people, I could do so much _more_ -” She draws back just enough to look at Kara and her heart aches because she can see in her sister’s eyes that Kara feels _guilty_. “Don’t.” She manages, sniffling, instinct kicking in, so suddenly she’s the one holding Kara. “This isn’t your fault. I just… there’s still a- a part of me that’s… jealous.” It hurts to say; to admit. “That wishes…”

“You’re _my_ hero, Alex.” Kara dries her tears and takes her hands. “I’ll tell you again and again and again until it sinks in. No matter what.” She offers a wobbly smile of her own. “You do so much, Alex. _Without_ powers. How many times have you helped me? How many times have you _saved_ me?”

Alex takes a breath. “I just have all this- this _doubt_.”

“I know what that’s like.” Kara sighs softly and Alex knows it’s true and feels a pang in her heart.

“After mom called, I just-… I wanted to escape. The VR felt so _good_ , and I…”

“I know.” Kara murmurs again.

She sniffs and wipes at her eyes and tries to smile. “Never again. No more VR. No more _internet_. I’m gonna go live in a _cave_ -”

Kara hugs her again, holding fast.

“You can still visit.” Alex says softly.

“No cave.” Kara answers, not letting go. 

“Ok… no cave. Just… detox. I guess.”

“One step at a time.” Kara nods reassuringly, and Alex feels more grateful for her sister than any words could express. “I’m with you all the way.”

It’s Kara’s greatest power: lifting people up, making them believe…

“One step at a time.” Alex nods, takes a deep breath… 

Step one.


End file.
